


Never Letting Go

by Thighkyuu



Category: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Soulmate AU, blood mentions, choking (and not the sexy kind), death mentions, i cause mammon Pain, mammon being angry, mammon being overprotective, sorry mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Based off a tumblr post by @/shieldmon, soulmate au where soulmates feel each other's pain. This takes place in chapter 16-12 of Obey Me, so if you aren't that far, I recommend reading that first!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/GN!Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent

Mammon had known for a while that you were his soulmate, though he’d never told you so. **  
**

It wasn’t hard to figure out - especially after the incident with Leviathan where you sprained your wrist. The acute pain had been enough to tip him off. Besides that, humans were pretty fragile, and you were pretty clumsy. He felt your pain a lot more than he wanted to, and it affected him deeply. He hadn’t wanted you hurt in the first place, but _now?_ Now he was _much_ more overprotective. And careful. The amount of curious looks his brothers gave him were more than he cared to count, but he ignored them. It wasn’t their business what The Great Mammon did anyway. (Well, maybe it was, but _this_ definitely wasn’t).

He tried to hide it, he did. But it was hard when, every time you hurt yourself, he felt the pain just as acutely. And it always made his heart hurt. He couldn’t protect you all the time, he knew that deep down, but he still wished he could, and he still tried. Hell, he tried so hard. Plus, it gave him an excuse to be around you even more. Every stubbed toe, every tiny scrape, every minor scuff. He was always there, chastising you for being such a dumb, fragile human. Okay, maybe he was bad at hiding it. All of his brothers had figured it out, but at least you seemed oblivious. He didn’t want to rush anything, and he wanted to keep you out of trouble for at _least_ five minutes.

Then, it happened. The worst thing he’s ever felt.

He was waiting with his brothers for you to return, pacing and muttering and eating to try and calm himself down, when he felt hands close around his throat so painfully that he choked on his food. He had never moved so fast in his life, tearing out of the area like a bat out of hell and leaving his brothers confused and yelling after him. It wasn’t until he started screaming your name that they went silent for a moment, then he began to hear the pounding of feet behind him. They all knew that tone, the desperate cracking of his voice that always happened when you were hurt. But this time there was an intensity to it they'd never seen. And he knew it probably scared them, but he didn't stop to explain. He couldn't.

 _No,_ he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. _No, no, no, no, no!_

He could feel your pain, your injuries. And this- the way he felt hands around his throat, the fuzzy feeling in his head, the pressure on his stomach. Someone was going to die for this. Someone was going to _pay._ If he lost you- no. He couldn't even think about it. He would get there in time. He had to.

When he reached the entrance hall for the House of Lamentation, his heart sank. No, it plummeted. It dropped down and shattered on the floor. He’d found you, your body still, your throat bruised, there’s even blood. And standing over you? His little brother. Belphegor. He doesn’t bother to process the return of his brother, running straight to you. He chokes on a sob as he tries to say your name, not bothering to try and stop tears from running down his cheeks. He frantically presses his ear to your chest, listening for a heartbeat. Relief blooms slightly in his chest when he hears a faint one. He cradles your body, pleading with you to open your eyes.

“Y/N! Hang in there, Y/N!” He registers Belphie laughing, saying something, but it sounds far away. His other brothers are talking, he knows that, too. He catches glimpses of the conversation, but the whole thing is making his head spin. The pain is starting to fade, and he knows what it means. 

You’re dying. You’re dying and its _his_ fault. It’s his fault for not being fast enough, not protecting you properly. He’s losing you, forever, and it's all because he wasn’t there to protect you.

“-awful. What’s going to happen to Y/N?”

“-is a human. With injuries that bad, the chances of survival-”

“-do _something?!”_

“Y/N,” he pleads, “don’t you die, Y/N!” The next thing he hears is Belphie laughing like he’s won, and something in Mammon snaps. One minute he’s holding you in his arms and the next he’s lunging at Belphie, being yanked back by Lucifer and Beel. He isn’t sure when he turned to his demon form, and he doesn’t care; he’s tempted to rip Belphie limb from limb for what he did to you, what he _enjoyed_ doing to you-

“Mammon!” Everyone freezes.

That voice.

It’s impossible.

He dares to look over in the direction it came from, dares to get his hopes up. You’re there, standing on the stairs, looking perfectly fine. He doesn’t dare believe his eyes, not yet.

“There are two Y/Ns...?” He hears Satan ask, and there’s murmurs of confusion from everyone.

“The Y/N Mammon was holding disappeared!” He glances down at where he’d laid you, only to find your body gone.

“Mammon,” he hears you say, “it’s okay-”

“What the hell?” Belphegor interrupts, cutting across you. “I don’t get what’s going on here. How could a human have the willpower to cling to life like that? Well, whatever. Even willpower as strong as this has to have a limit, right?” He starts to move towards you, his face changing to pure malice. “Time to die!” Mammon starts to lunge again, but your voice cuts through the tension.

“Wait! Lilith, she-”

He can barely process your words after that, barely process when Diavolo shows up to confirm your story. A very distant descendant of a human Lilith? Impossible. _Impossible._

“Mammon?” He snaps out of his daze, only to find your face so, so close to his. At some point, you’d approached him, placed a hand on his cheek. He blushes, looking away.

"Why'd ya gotta startle me like that? Stupid human." But everyone knows his heart isn't in it.

"Mammon, I know." His eyes snap to yours, and he's trembling. "I know you’re my soulmate, I figured it out when Lucifer and Beel held you back. I know that you felt me dying, and I'm sorry." You're tearing up and he can't fathom it, can't fathom why you're apologizing to him and not the other way around. "I'm so sorry." It's the middle of the entry hall, and you're surrounded by his brothers, by the demon lord himself, and he finds that he doesn't care.

"Stupid human," he repeats, grabbing your face gently, "ya have no place apologizing."

"Well," you say, smiling, "you did tell me once that if you couldn't manage to save me to make sure I died." Something like a mixture of a sob and a laugh escapes his throat and he pulls you towards him, kisses you with all the pent up emotions, all the pain of losing you, all the desire. Everything fades away and he knows in his heart that he’ll never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. 

He has you now, has your love, and he's never letting you go ever again.


End file.
